


Сне-гу-роч-ка!

by Gavry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Endgame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stucky forever
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Рождественская история о том, как Баки проиграл Наташе желание и что из этого вышло
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Сне-гу-роч-ка!

**Author's Note:**

> У автора своя вселенная, где все живы и наши победили. Стив любит Баки, Баки любит Стива, автор любит их обоих. Мстительская коммуналка. Автор немножко вдохновился заявкой "Зимний Солдат мрачная Снегурочка на Рождественских вечеринках у Мстителей", но свернул не туда.

Когда Стив вошел, Баки стоял возле высокой ширмы, украшенной снежинками и логотипом «Мстителей», и держал в руках что-то синее, блестящее и с кусками белого меха. Мрачное выражение его лица явно давало понять, что он обо всем этом думает и какими именно словами. Непечатными, в основном. Наташа, которая сидела на столе и увлеченно грызла красный в белую полоску леденец, наоборот, вся светилась и едва не мурлыкала от удовольствия.

— Ну и кем он будет? — спросил Стив, сочувственно глядя на недовольного Баки. Наташа что-то ответила по-русски. Баки, очевидно, понял, потому что вполголоса, но отчетливо выругался, Стив не понял ничего.

— Э-э... Кто?

— Сне-гу-роч-ка. Не повторяй, все равно не выйдет. Это... Внучка русского Санты, чтоб тебе понятнее было.

Наташа негромко рассмеялась. Баки в углу застонал.

— Романофф... Ты нарываешься. Когда-нибудь я до тебя доберусь, и месть моя будет...

— Угу, — Наташа перекатила леденец из одного уголка рта в другой. — Когда-нибудь — обязательно, а сейчас иди переодевайся. Скоро вечеринка начнется.

Баки, обреченно вздохнув, шагнул в сторону ширмы. Стиву, с одной стороны, было его очень жалко — зная Наташу, ждать можно было чего угодно. С другой стороны... Интересно же. И вообще сам виноват, нечего проигрывать!

— Во что хоть играли-то, Бак?

— В дурака, — мрачно отозвался тот. — Русская игра, не спрашивай.

— Очень... говорящее название.

Баки наградил его красноречивым взглядом, обещающим много чего интересного в ближайшем будущем, и скрылся за ширмой. Стив уселся на столе рядом с Наташей, которая достала из кармана упаковку рождественских леденцов и протянула ему один.

— Нат. Вообще-то мы в Америке, и здесь, насколько я помню, никаких внучек у Санты нет. Только гномы.

— Для гнома Барнс великоват, а для миссис Санта, пожалуй, слишком хорош собой. — Из-за ширмы послышалось раздраженное рычание, треск ткани и слегка приглушенное «вот ведь блядь». Наташа одарила Стива ангельской улыбкой. — Да и Пеппер, боюсь, будет возражать.

Подумав, Стив кивнул, сунул леденец в рот и принялся ждать.

— Тебе это не сойдет с рук, Романофф, — раздалось наконец из-за ширмы. — Стив, будешь ржать — пожалеешь, понял?

И в комнате появился Баки. Едва увидев его, Стив понял: Наташе это действительно с рук не сойдет. Где Наташа это все раздобыла, он не знал и знать был явно не готов, но смотрелся Баки... потрясающе. По крайней мере, Стива это зрелище потрясло до глубины души: видимо, этот их русский Санта тот еще тип, если у него такая внучка.

На Баки было голубое, расшитое блестящими снежинками платье с белой окантовкой. Очень — и как только втиснуться удалось? — обтягивающее сверху, оно слегка расширялось книзу и провокационно заканчивалось где-то чуть выше середины бедра. На бионическую руку платье явно не было рассчитано, но Баки без лишних сомнений просто оторвал левый рукав, и теперь металл угрожающе поблескивал на фоне светло-голубой ткани. Там, где заканчивалось платье, начинались ноги. Стив знал, что у Баки красивые ноги — нет, охуенно красивые ноги, если бы у него спросили, — но предпочел бы, чтобы это знание не дошло до широкой публики. Хотя ноги были хороши, да... Белые колготки подчеркивали мускулистые бедра, а икры плотно обхватывали голубые высокие сапожки на каблуках. Не очень высоких, но походка у Баки в них все равно была такая, что Стив перекусил леденец пополам.

— Это, — Баки кинул в Наташу чем-то белым и длинным, — не надену, даже не мечтай.

«Это» оказалось толстой косой, которая должна была доставать примерно до того места, где заканчивалось платье. Наташа пожала плечами:

— Ладно, так и быть, уступлю. Но кокошник надевай, иначе какая ты снегурочка?

Тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, Баки собрал волосы в небрежный хвост и пристроил на макушке что-то вроде короны с висюльками.

— Стив, — с чувством сказал он. — Обещай мне одну вещь. Никогда. Ни за что. Не садись играть с Романофф в карты!

Наташа рассмеялась и спрыгнула со стола. Критически посмотрела на Баки, потом взяла со стола сумочку, достала оттуда черный тюбик с золотой надписью и молниеносным движением, прежде чем кто-либо успел ее остановить, намазала ему губы ярко-красной помадой.

— Зря. У меня и для Роджерса найдется парочка давних желаний. Ну, мальчики? Пошли? Барнс, тебя сегодня вечером ждет грандиозный успех, Тони с Клинтом будут в восторге. Фу, какие неприличные жесты! Давайте, шевелитесь, все уже собрались.

Пластины на бионической руке рекалибровались, но Наташа уже выскользнула из комнаты и устремилась по коридору к главному залу Башни Мстителей, откуда слышались музыка, взрывы смеха и обрывки разговоров. Баки постоял, чуть покачиваясь на каблуках и как будто вживаясь в свой новый облик, потом лихо улыбнулся, подмигнул Стиву, очень живо напомнив себя из времен до войны и всего остального, и махнул рукой.

— Повеселимся, Стив? Раз уж все равно ничего не поделаешь?

Не удержавшись, Стив потянулся за поцелуем, но Баки отодвинулся и подставил щеку.

— Помаду размажешь. Пошли, а то там Старк все шампанское выпьет...

Пока они шли по коридору, Баки, видимо, освоился с каблуками и всем остальным, потому что походка его стала более непринужденной и даже какой-то игривой, а покачивание бедер под синей тканью наводило на определенные мысли, которые к Рождеству не имели практически никакого отношения. Он принялся что-то насвистывать — мелодии Стив не узнал, но решил, что это тоже русское, как и эта... снье... как там Наташа говорила?

Появление Баки встретили восторженными криками, громким свистом Клинта и радостным «Сне-гу-роч-ка» Наташи. Тут же подскочил Тони в распахнутой красной шубе и сдвинутой набок красной шапке, но без бороды, галантно подставил своей... хм... внучке, судя по всему, согнутую руку.

— Хо-хо-хо, — заявил он, безапелляционно отстраняя Стива. — Кэп, твое место вон там, возле стойки. Шампанское на тебя переводить — только деньги тратить, но все равно выпей, Рождество, как-никак.

Клинт и Тор отсалютовали Стиву полными бокалами. Дождавшись кивка Баки, говорящего «Все в порядке, Стиви, уж со Старком я как-нибудь справлюсь», Стив присоединился к ним, взял бокал и тарелку с чем-то непонятным, но, очевидно, съедобным. Едва он уселся, как Баки, словно ожидая именно этого, принял предложенную Тони руку, и они прошествовали в центр зала, где возвышалась громадная, до самого потолка елка, сияющая огнями, усыпанная гирляндами и шарами так, что зеленого на ней почти не осталось. Под ней стоял огромный красный мешок с логотипом «Старк Индастриз».

— Хо-хо-хо, мальчики и девочки, — жизнерадостно позвал Тони в микрофон. — Кто из вас вел себя хорошо в этом году? Кому Санта приготовил подарки?

Стив вздохнул, меланхолично пережевывая кусок, кажется, мяса.

— Расслабься, Стив, — Наташа опустилась на соседний табурет и тут же утащила что-то с тарелки Стива. — М-м, вкусно... Ничего с твоим Барнсом не случится. И попробуй только сказать мне, что он не наслаждается ситуацией.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, который стоял рядом с Тони, упершись левой рукой в чуть отставленное бедро, и мило улыбался ярко накрашенными губами. Дыхание перехватило, пришлось быстро опустошить бокал с шампанским и взять второй. Странно, он был уверен, что не пьянеет, но он выпитого вдруг зашумело в ушах и потеплело в груди, так что Стив решил повторить.

Тони развлекался по полной, что было вполне ожидаемо, он на то и Тони, но и Баки, судя по всему, получал немалое удовольствие от происходящего. Он громко, заливисто смеялся, запрокинув голову, украшенную этой дурацкой штукой, как там Наташа ее назвала, шутил не хуже самого Тони, и даже под общие аплодисменты согласился показать несколько па из какого-то русского танца с абсолютно непроизносимым названием. Синее платье при этом то колыхалось, то задиралось, но Баки это, кажется, не очень смущало. Клинт и Наташа встретили выступление оглушительным свистом, причем Стиву показалось, что Наташин был громче, Тор одобрительно вскинул в воздух сжатый кулак, а Стиву безумно захотелось вскочить, отодвинуть Тони в сторону, схватить Баки за руку и увести куда-нибудь, где не будет никого, кроме них, зато будет какая-нибудь горизонтальная поверхность. Или, на худой конец, прочная стена.

— А теперь, — сообщил Баки, выпрямляясь и одной левой вскидывая на плечо раздувшийся мешок, — подарки. И пусть только кто-нибудь попробует не взять. И вообще — всем тут весело?

Он обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, ясно дающим понять: если кто-то еще не веселится, его ждут серьезные проблемы. Но веселились, кажется, все.

Из мешка, который Баки все-таки опустил на пол, один за другим стали появляться пакеты, пакетики, коробки и коробочки, аккуратно упакованные в красную с золотом бумагу и перевязанные пышными бантами. Но Стиву оказалось очень сложно сконцентрироваться на подарках, потому что помощница Санты, как ее там, каждый раз нагибалась за очередным пакетом. И каждый раз ее платье слегка задиралось, демонстрируя задницу Баки. И каждый раз у Стива екало в груди и становилось чуть теснее в штанах. Так что ему было уже вообще без разницы, что там кому вручали...

— А это тебе, Стив.

Баки протягивал ему коробку, глядя прямо в глаза. Голоса, музыка, смех — все слилось в смутный шум на самом краю сознания, Стив видел сейчас только улыбающиеся красные губы и серые глаза, ощущал знакомый запах, слышал едва различимый стук сердца в ушах.

— Спасибо, — выдавил наконец он. — Шампанского?

— Я, пожалуй, пойду освежусь. Жарко...

Баки повернулся и, покачивая бедрами, направился к выходу. На ходу он послал Тони воздушный поцелуй. Стив посидел, сосчитал до ста и тоже пошел к двери, зная, что все на него смотрят, что все понимают, куда и зачем он идет, и впервые не придавая этому никакого значения.

Догнав Баки в коридоре, он впихнул его в первую попавшуюся комнату — которая, к великому счастью, оказалась пустой, — и прижал к стене. Поцелуй вышел торопливым и жадным, но Баки ответил на него с такой же страстью, которая горела внутри Стива, обхватил его за шею, притягивая к себе, и расставил пошире ноги, чтобы удобнее было тереться и прижиматься. У Стива стояло так, что было почти больно, низ живота ломило. Он запустил руки под платье, задрал подол, провел ладонями по гладкой ткани колготок, стиснул ягодицы.

— Я весь вечер с ума сходил, Бак, — выдохнул он. — Охренеть... Это долбаное платье... Каблуки эти...

Он рванул треснувший ворот, открывая шею, прижался к ней губами. Баки застонал, откинул голову, подставился под поцелуи, и Стив обвел губами подбородок, горло, кадык, втянул кожу под ухом, чуть прикусил, а руки все тискали и гладили, не в силах отпустить. Потом Баки легко оттолкнул Стива, оглянулся.

— Стол. То, что надо, лишь бы выдержал. Держи!

Покопавшись в кармане платья, Баки вложил в руку Стива какую-то маленькую баночку, прошел к столу, оперся о него и кинул выжидающий взгляд через плечо.

— Что? Подготовился на всякий случай. Иди сюда, Стив, скоро искать будут!

Белые колготки оказались плотными, обтягивали задницу, как вторая кожа, и сниматься никак не хотели. Баки, лежащий с задранным до талии подолом платья, так ерзал и крутил обтянутой задницей, что Стив наконец не выдержал и, негромко зарычав от нетерпения, просто дернул гладкую ткань, разрывая надвое. Трусов на Баки не оказалось.

Стив замер на мгновение, потом опустил обе ладони на упругие ягодицы, погладил их, сжал, развел в стороны. Баки тихо застонал и подался чуть назад, навстречу его рукам. Стив потерся напряженным пахом о расщелину, потом зачерпнул из баночки что-то густое и масляное, осторожно провел пальцем по дырке, ввернул его внутрь и задвигал там. Баки застонал громче, распластался грудью на столе и приподнял задницу.

— Ну же, Стив! Всю вечеринку пропустим. Давай!

Решив, что долгую прелюдию они оставят для следующего раза, Стив расстегнул брюки, как следует смазал уже давно стоящий по стойке смирно член и надавил на щель между ягодиц Баки, медленно погружая его в горячую тесноту. Баки тихо выругался, вцепился пальцами бионической руки в жалобно скрипнувший край стола и резко двинулся назад.

— Давай, Стив!

Стиву казалось, что он пьян. По крайней мере, ощущения были примерно те же, как в тот раз, еще до сыворотки, когда они с Баки утащили бутылку дешевого виски и решили попробовать. Кружилась голова, звенело в ушах, перед глазами все плыло. Он двигался быстрыми резкими толчками, синяя ткань скользила под пальцами, Баки глухо стонал, заткнув рот собственным кулаком, подавался навстречу, ловя ритм и сам задавая его. Стив наклонился, отвел в сторону волосы, стянул ворот и прикусил плечо. Движения его становились все более лихорадочными, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не кричать в голос от переполняющих тело ощущений. Откуда-то из другой вселенной долетали обрывки музыки — вечеринка, наверное, в самом разгаре, но Стив ни за что не променял бы эти мгновения ни на одну самую роскошную вечеринку во всем мироздании.

Он что-то шептал в ухо Баки, сам не очень понимая, что. Подол платья мешал, но это почему придавало происходящему особую остроту. Стив всегда считал, что в сексе он консервативен и не склонен к экспериментам, Баки даже посмеивался над ним из-за этого, но сегодня он словно сошел с ума, спятил, и Баки, кажется, тоже, потому что двигался все быстрее, стонал все громче сквозь прижатый к губам кулак. Стол под ними шатался и ходил ходуном, угрожая вот-вот развалиться к чертям. Потом Баки убрал руку ото рта, обхватил свой член и принялся резкими, торопливыми движениями дрочить. Вскоре Стив почувствовал, как мерно сжимается задница вокруг его члена. Терпеть стало невозможно.С коротким вскриком он кончил и упал на спину Баки.

Все это — Стив специально посмотрел на часы — заняло у них не так уж много времени, и когда они, успев переодеться и быстро сходить в душ, снова появились в главном зале, никто из гостей, увлеченно празднующих Рождество, их отсутствия даже не заметил. Кроме, пожалуй, Наташи: она показала им большой палец, одобрительно улыбнулась и снова закружилась в танце с Клинтом.


End file.
